nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 142
Gimme Some Cola! is the 142nd chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Shinichi and Nene begin to deliver speeches for the upcoming Presidential election, while Toranosuke and Ryu receive help from Noa in order to infiltrate the Japanese Chess Club. Albeit, Noa's memories of when she was bullied return once she comes face to face with a certain member of the Japanese Chess Club. Summary On top of a table, Shinichi delivers a speech to several nearby students, claiming that as the clerk of the current Student Council, he has a lot to offer. Albeit, they simply stare at him in silence. From behind, Nene approaches Shinichi and pulls him over to a corner as the students in the vicinity talk about him. Angrily, she begins to berate him for the speech he was giving, but he assures her that he was reading exactly what she had written for him on the scrip. Asking if he is putting the blame on her, Shinichi falls silent, promising to deliver a better speech next time. Subsequently, Nene also assures him that she will write more persuasive speeches as she walks away. Now looking at her back, Shinichi questions if she knows Ryu and Toranosuke's current whereabouts. Albeit, she solely claims that they said they had something to do, shutting themselves within the President's Office. Meanwhile, within the President's Office, Ryu and Toranosuke discuss Yuri's power. Feeling guilty for eating and not doing anything, Ryu is comforted by Toranosuke as he claims that they are filling up to face the upcoming battle. However, the eating soon comes to an end as Toranosuke gets up and asks Ryu if he is ready to test the power out, the latter emulating his actions while being happy to see the old Toranosuke back. They then devise a plan to infiltrate the Japanese Chess Club, heading towards Noa and asking her let them remove the spell from her, as they need it to control someone else. A confused Noa is told that this power only allows the user to control one person at the time. Said claim leads Noa to announce that she wishes to help out, as this power makes her feel as though she is connected to Ryu. Toranosuke jokingly teases Ryu, asking him to use the power on him as well. Eventually, they begin to run some test on the power, with Noa heading off elsewhere; Ryu watching the girls change in their changing room through Noa's eyes. Pleased with the view, he asks Noa to stay in her present location, but Toranosuke snaps him out of it by punching him in the head. Shortly enough, after Ryu explains that he has difficulty controlling the person while doing something else, unlike Yuri, Toranosuke explains to him that he can just picture a video game. After he does so, Ryu is able to take full control of Noa and communicate at the same time. Eventually, they have Noa walk towards the Japanese Chess Club room, having her knock on the door. After she is greeted by Kaori, Ryu notices the sudden change in Noa's personality, leading him to ponder what has happened. Albeit, Noa soon recovers her composure and asks Kaori for a club application, who happily hands one over as she is excited that people are interested, also noting how Noa is a first year like her. Locating Ryu and Toranosuke, Noa reveals to them the reason behind her sudden reaction when seeing Kaori, explaining that she was one of the people who bullied her. The two try to apologize, and remind her that it is in the past now, but Noa claims that what bothers her is that she did not remember bullying her, and her expression was the same as when they first met and became friends. Looking at Ryu, Noa begs him to allow her to infiltrate the Japanese Chess Club, which takes both Ryu and Toranosuke aback. Characters in Order of Appearance #Shinichi Tamaki #Nene Odagiri #Toranosuke Miyamura #Ryu Yamada #Noa Takigawa #Kaori Yasojima Abilities used Witch Powers * Mind Control * Provocation * Invisibility Witch Killer Powers * None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 17